Una Retorcida Historia De Bien Y Mal
by Avergonzada
Summary: A veces las cosas no son como pensamos. A veces un par de personas tientan la suerte y desafían el destino. Esta no es una historia de amor, es la historia de una mujer que ayudó a salvar el mundo muggle siendo espía contra su propio bando.
1. El Nacimiento de una Traición

Una Retorcida Historia de Bien y Mal.

París, Francia, 24 de Diciembre de 1980. Víspera de Navidad.

Una mujer de unos 35 años, de cabello negro rizado, ojos color miel, tez pálida, labios inusualmente rojos, bastante delgada y estilizada depositó a una bebé de tan solo un año y un par de meses en una cunita blanca con mantas verde limón, la habitación se hallaba pintada de blanco y poseía una franja en el medio con imágenes infantiles de colores que cambiaban constantemente, colgando del techo, unos móviles con mandrágoras eran rodeados por pequeñas figuritas voladoras de duendecillos de Cornualles. Una suave música clásica inundaba la espaciosa habitación en cada rincón, llenando el ambiente de calma.

—¡Hannah! ¡Hannah, hija, ven aquí! —Un fuerte grito rompió la quietud de la gran mansión.

—¡Ya voy, madre! —En respuesta, unos pequeños pasos se acercaron con rapidez a la habitación de la bebé, donde la pelinegra esperaba.

—¡Qué lindo te luce el vestido, hija! ¿Es el que te trajo papá de Escocia, verdad?

—Sí, madre…— La radiante sonrisa que la quinceañera mostró a su madre fue la confirmación del encanto que le produjo el vestido— ¿A que es precioso?

—Mas hermoso que el vestido eres tú, hija —La mujer mayor sonríe, dejando a la vista su espléndida dentadura.— ¿Podrías sacar el vestido de marinera de tu hermana, por favor? Mientras yo le prepararé el baño.

—Claro, madre…—La mujer ingresó al baño adjunto a la habitación de la pequeña mientras su hija sacaba la ropa de su hermana del armario pintado de perfecto blanco que se encontraba en la esquina contraria a la entrada.

De pronto, se oyó un vaso estrellándose en el suelo y unos aplausos y grititos ansiosos proveniente de la cuna, volteó a ver a su hermana y se acercó a ella, hablándole con dulzura.

—¿De modo que a la pequeña Marie le gustan los vasos rotos? —Y cogiéndola en brazos, caminó con ella hacia la ventana, que la pequeña tocó con sus pequeñas y blancas manitas, que de pronto se rompió en mil pedazos. La hermana le observó sorprendida, inmediatamente, la bebé aplaudió y rió. Observando una gruesa rama de árbol que se adentró en la habitación. El "pequeño" Roble que crecía junto a la ventana, ha crecido de pronto, tomando unas dimensiones que sólo un árbol adulto podría tener, con un follaje de impecable verde, fuerte y muy hermoso. La pequeña se revolvió entre los brazos que la aprisionan, demandando atención. Hannah entonces desvió su mirada hacia la bebé y, dejándose caer al suelo y soltando a la pequeña, gritó:

—¡¡Mamá!! —La aludida salió hecha un bólido del baño y miró a su hija mayor, que se encontraba en shock, y a la pequeña caminando, con una larga melena roja. Al verlo, el saludable sonrojo de sus mejillas desapareció

—¿Q-qué…?

—Marie…ella…controla su magia…sin…sin varita…

—No puede ser. ¡De seguro es magia accidental!

23 de Enero de 1981. Malfoy Manor.

Un hombre con capa negra se haya sentado en una butaca individual de cuero negro, con una copa de vino tinto sujeta en sus manos, y los brazos apoyados en los reposabrazos. El fuego ardiente de una chimenea frente a él brindaba el sitio perfecto para fijar su mirada, de manera que sólo es posible observar su cabeza desde la puerta. Una mujer, respondiendo a la orden de entrar, se arrodilla cerca de la puerta, reverenciando al hombre sentado.

—Jane, Jane, Jane… ¿Qué te trae por aquí sin ser llamada?

—Mi señor, he venido a ofrecerle a mi hija menor, Marie, a su servicio…—La voz profunda del hombre inquiere:

—¿De qué podría servirme una mocosa de un año, mi querida Jane?

—Mi…mi Lord, ella…podría serle útil…

—¿Util? ¿Para qué?

—No sé cómo, alteza, pero ella puede…ella puede hacer magia sin varita…

—¿Estudiaste el caso? puede que sea magia accidental…sabes que no me agrada que me hagan perder el tiempo…

—Lo he estudiado a cabalidad, su señoría, controla las cosas como ella desea…crecimiento de árboles, movimiento de objetos, energía. Y además heredó el don de su padre…

—Interesante…déjame estudiarla…¡¡Tráela de inmediato!!

—Sí…sí, señor —Tras bajar el rostro una vez más, Jane se levanto sin dar la espalda a la butaca y salió tras la puerta.

3 de Octubre de 1997. Hogwarts, pasillo norte de la mazmorra.

—Ya te dije, Malfoy, no te entrometas — Una muchacha de cabello negro rizado y ojos color miel, pálida y con sensuales labios rojos apoya un índice entre las clavículas de un joven rubio platinado y ojos grises acorralado contra la pared. Tanto el rostro como el tono de la mujer refleja cierto grado de ira y frialdad, amenazante.

—¡Por favor, Marie! ¡Sabes que necesitas mi ayuda! —El tono del joven es algo divertido y la media sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro se acentúa.

—¿Quién te crees, Malfoy? —Su tono se torna cada vez más rudo.

—Tu prometido, por supuesto, querida —Las manos del joven se apresuran a coger la cintura de la mujer, posesivamente, apegándola a su cuerpo.— El diamante que pende de tu cuello lo demuestra— Observa sin disimulo el escote de la mujer, donde se encuentra, colgando de una fina cinta de platino, un anillo de compromiso del mismo material con un deslumbrante diamante negro coronándolo. La joven se sonroja sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Pues eso no te da el derecho de entrometerte, hurón! —El platinado acerca sus apenas rosados labios a los rojos que le reclaman, aún mostrando su sonrisa habitual.

—¿Ah, no, pequeña ratita…?

—¡Espérame acá, Harry, iré por Hermione, estoy seguro de haberla visto merodeando por aquí! – El fuerte grito interrumpe la conversación del mago y la bruja.

—¡Te espero en la salida, Ron!

-—¡Voy!

—…Parece que no podremos continuar nuestra agradable conversación, querida. Te veo a las 22:00 aquí mismo —Acaricia el contorno del rostro de la pelinegra suavemente con su nariz, llegando su oído, donde susurra con suavidad, antes de soltarte abruptamente.— No faltes —Sin más palabras, se aleja caminando, tan elegantemente como un gato. Dejando a una perpleja Marie sonrojada y agitada.

—¡Hermione!

—¡Ya voy, Ronald! —De la esquina de un pasillo cercano al pelirrojo, aparece una muchacha de cabello castaño y rizo, amables ojos miel, mejillas sonrosadas y labios curvados en una suave sonrisa.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Yo estaba…hum…caminando —Muestra una inocente sonrisa acompañando sus palabras.

—¿Por las mazmorras? —Ron la observa con una ceja levantada y serio.

—Pu-pues yo…dejé mi libro de Pociones olvidado antes del almuerzo en el aula y pues…estaba buscándolo —Aún con su más gloriosa sonrisa de: "yo no rompo un plato".

—¿Y lo encontraste? —Sin creérselo del todo.

—¡Claro!, ¿Por quién me tomas? —Entrecierra los ojos un segundo, con expresión molesta, y luego toca el bolsillo de su capa.

—¿Y dónde lo tienes? No llevas bolso, ni nada en tus manos —Menos convencido aún.

—¡¿En serio eres mago?!— Rueda los ojos y luego saca del bolsillo que había tocado un pequeño paralelepípedo y su varita, que usa para golpear tres veces el pequeño objeto, que de inmediato se agranda hasta tomar el porte y aspecto del mencionado libro.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?—Observa el pelirrojo sorprendido.

—¿Qué nunca lees nada?

—Aún no entiendo como sabes tanto…¿Estás segura que tus padres son muggles? —Inquiere el joven, recibiendo de respuesta un golpecito en el brazo, cortesía de una sonrojada Hermione.

—Tonto…— Por toda respuesta, Ron la abraza suavemente con un brazo, mientras caminan al encuentro del moreno.

"¿21:30 ya?...¿Qué hago aquí, en las mazmorras, esperándolo? Sabe que al Lord no le gusta esperar… Claro que a mí no podría torturarme y lo sabe…pero a él…¿Y a mí qué me importa Malfoy? ¡Que lo mate, si quiere!" De pronto, siente unos labios atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda y unos brazos rodeando su cintura de forma algo ruda, como buscando dejarle una marca. La muchacha pone los ojos en blanco.

—Hola, Malfoy, vamos tarde… ¡¡MUEVETE!! —Se suelta de los brazos del rubio y se pone a su diestra. El joven la observa intensamente.

—Luces tan sexy cuando usas te enojas — La toma de la mano.— Llévame, linda…

—Eres un… —Marie chasquea los dedos y desaparecen. En un pestañeo, la pareja se encuentra en una amplia habitación circular con una chimenea, de espaldas a ellos, un hombre con capa y capucha que ensombrece su rostro, hizo un brusco ademán con su mano, indicando a la pelinegra que se acerque a él, a lo cual obedeció. Mientras, Draco retrocedía hasta unirse al círculo de mortífagos de la estancia.

—Marie, Marie…¿Por qué han tardado tanto?

—Lo siento, Mi Señor, dos sabandijas no querían dejarme ir…debí dormirlos… Malfoy estuvo esperándome media hora… ya sabe usted…él no puede desaparecerse como yo…—Observó al mencionado mortífago con expresión de superioridad.

—Por supuesto, querida, sé lo única que eres… —Le toma de la barbilla con una pálida y huesuda mano de largos dedos y la mira a los ojos, adentrándose en su mente. Al pasar unos minutos, el hombre, aún sosteniendo el rostro de Marie, unió sus pálidos labios a los rojos de ella, sin delicadeza de forma fría, y tomó luego su cintura posesivamente con la mano que retiró de su barbilla, luego observa al círculo de mortíos.

—Severus, ¿Qué planea el viejo chocho? —El mencionado, dio un paso al frente y se arrodilló frente al hombre, mirando los pies de su señor.

—Señor, Dumbledore envió al semigigante a dialogar con los gigantes, sugiero enviar a alguien a ofrecerles un mejor trato… —La risa cruel del cabecilla de grupo retumbó en las paredes.

—¿He pedido, acaso, tu sugerencia, Severus?

—Señor yo…—Antes de terminar la frase, un fuerte crucio alcanzó al profesor de Pociones, quién, aguantando estoicamente el dolor, mantuvo una expresión serie, apretando los puños como único desahogo, en clara señal de no humillarse.

—Drake, tú hazte cargo… —Al ver que su servidor no saciaría su sed de tortura, cesó en su ataque, permitiendo al hombre ponerse en pie nuevamente. Un joven de cabello rubio oscuro junto a Draco le hizo una reverencia al amo de las sombras.

—Mañana mismo partiré, señor…

—Marie, querida, ¿Has seguido entrenando?

—Sí, mi señor, ya puedo romper las barreras mentales sin problemas…

—Bien, pequeña, ahora trabaja en la Oclumancia…Severus, ayúdala.

—Sería un honor, Mi Lord…—Al oír la respuesta de su tutor, la joven se deshizo del brazo del mago oscuro y se arrodilló frente a él, besándole la mano con suavidad.

—Gracias, mi Lord por ponerme tan buen maestro.

—Sabes bien, princesa, que no tienes que arrodillarte ante mí…ni ante nadie —Tomándole la mano, la levanta.

—Gracias, señor.

—¡Malfoy! —La voz asustada del rubio retumbó en la habitación.

—¿Sí, mi Lord?

—¿Cómo siguen los planes de tu misión?

—Sigo buscando un flanco débil, señor…

—Marie, querida, ayúdale. Ya veo que es tan inútil como su padre. —Dirige su mirada a la mencionada mujer.

—Como usted ordene, señor.

—No quiero fallas…

—No las habrá, mi Lord…

—Eso espero, pequeña, eso espero… —Vuelve a recorrer el círculo con la mirada— Es todo por hoy, márchense todos, excepto Bella, Dolohov y McAllister —Obedeciendo al mago, los mortíos se retiraron ordenadamente en fila, reverenciando a su señor antes de salir, menos Marie, quién depositó un suave beso en los labios.

Al salir de la habitación, Marie toma la muñeca de Draco y aparecen en la mazmorra, en la habitación del rubio, al llegar, le suelta.

—Nos vemos, rubito…

—¡Espera! —La toma de la muñeca— Gra-gra-gra-gracias…supongo…

por cubrirme…—Sus pálidas mejillas se tiñen de un fuerte carmín.

—No te acostumbres, no me interesa hacer mañana sola la ronda…

—Claro, claro. Linda, sabes que lo hiciste porque me quieres…

—¿Quererte? —La mujer le observa en una falsa cara de concentración —Tienes razón. Te quiero. Pero te quiero muerto. Por cierto…pensándolo bien, ésta noche me quedo. Voy por mi ropa, ya regreso —Y así sin más, se esfumó. Al regresar, cinco minutos después, observó a Malfoy, de espaldas a ella, con bóxer y sin camisa. Se sonrojo levemente, al verlo, arrugó un poco el entrecejo para volver a su palidez habitual. Él volteó y le sonrío, sin vergüenza alguna, sonriéndole de lado.

—¿Dormirás conmigo?

—No, hurón —Sonrió con superioridad y expresión sombría— ¿Quién dijo que dormiríamos?— El mencionado la observa con curiosidad y su habitual sonrisa de lado, apresando a la mujer firmemente por la cintura.


	2. La Doncella de Sangre

Disclaimer: como sabrán, Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí (ya me gustaría) sino a J.K. Rowling y a quién tenga sus derechos.

yo solo manipulo un poco el asunto para entretenerme un rato. Marie, Jane, Hannah y un par de personajes que ya aparecerán, son los únicos míos.

**Disclaimer: como sabrán, Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí (ya me gustaría) sino a J.K. Rowling y a quién tenga sus solo manipulo un poco el asunto para entretenerme un rato. Marie, Jane, Hannah y un par de personajes que ya aparecerán, son los únicos míos.**

Editado (03 Octubre)

_**Capítulo II: La Doncella De Sangre.**_

—No, Ron, no te dejaré copiar la tarea de mis apuntes, ésta vez tendrás que conseguir la información tú mismo, saber algo de historia no te hará daño…

—¡Pero, Hermione! ¿Cómo podré ir a entrenar si tendré que buscar la información y hacer la tarea? Sabes que el equipo me necesita —Hizo un puchero y le mostró a la chica su mas tierna expresión.

—Pues debiste pensarlo antes. No te pasaré mis apuntes y es la última palabra…—Continuó caminando, imperturbable, como si nada hubiese pasado.

—¡¡¡Ron, Hermione, espérenme!! —El moreno de cicatriz corrió al encuentro de sus amigos, que le esperaron sonrientes.

—¡¡Harry!! ¡Dumbledore te soltó temprano! —Hermione le sonrió como saludo.

—Me dijo que debía descansar, mañana volveremos a repasar recuerdos…

—¿Ya obtuvieron el de Slughorn?

—Aún no, pero esperamos obtenerlo pronto. Por cierto, Hermione, me dijo que necesitaba hablarte, que te esperaba a la hora que pudieras ir…

—Gracias, Harry —Observa el reloj mágico que recibió de regalo en las vacaciones, cortesía de Viktor Krum— Bueno, chicos, si quiero hacer el trabajo de Snape hoy, será mejor que valla a la biblioteca…¡Los veo en la cena! —Agitó la mano con energía a modo de despedida y se alejó de ellos unos pasos.

—Espera, ¡Hermione!

—¿Sí, Harry? —Voltea a mirarlo.

—¿Me prestas tus apuntes de Historia de la Magia para hacer el trabajo?

—Claro, pídele a Ginny que te los pase, están en mi baúl —Ron rezongó.

—¿Por qué se los prestas a él y no a mí que te los pedí primero? —Recibe de respuesta una gélida mirada de la mujer.

—No seas ridículo, Ronald —Y sin más, se alejó caminando por el pasillo y dobló la esquina, perdiéndose de vista, mientras los reclamos de Ron no cesaban.

En la mitad del pasillo, la joven se detiene frente a una armadura con yelmo y espada, toma la empuñadura de la última.

—¿Contraseña? –La voz metálica resonó en el olvidado pasillo.

—La doncella de sangre soy yo —Justo a la armadura, de la nada, se abre una puerta, por la cual ingresa Hermione luego de asegurarse de que nadie había en los alrededores. Al cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, los rizos castaños dan lugar a unos negros, la piel se vuelve más pálida, los rasgos más finos y los labios más rojos, además, adelgaza un poco y su figura se vuelve más curvilínea. La dulce expresión que caracteriza a Hermione se torna, de pronto, en una fría e indiferente.

La transformada mujer, tras recorrer largos pasillos y descender múltiples escaleras, llega a una puerta, que abre sin mayor conflicto. Al atravesarla, se encuentra en una sombría habitación.

—Severus —El mencionado, al escuchar la voz de la fémina, curva sus labios en un intento de sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, Marie —La mujer le sonrie antes de refugiarse en los brazos del profesor, cerrando los ojos

—¿Cómo estás?

—Te extrañaba, mi pequeña…¿A qué se debe tu visita?

—¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi Severus? —Sonríe levemente.

—¿Fue tu único motivo venir a verme? —Replicó el mago, subiendo una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

—Bueno, por eso y porque Dumbledore quiere hablar conmigo y quería saber si sabías algo al respecto —El hombre la separó de su cuerpo antes de responder en susurro.

—Lo mejor es que hables tu misma con él.

_"No sabía lo que me deparaba el destino…tres ¿O quizás cuatro? Titanes se peleaban un espacio en mi alma…uno me encandilaba con bellas palabras y con su protección, que me hacía aún más fuerte de lo que soy…otro me prometía el cielo, la tierra y el infierno, para reinar a su lado, incluso sobre él, un amor apasionado, desenfrenado, proveniente de las mismas sombras. Oscuridad completa. El tercero me brindaba su alma casi sin querer, de manera sutil, inconsciente, era lo único capaz de purificarme tan completamente, de llenar de luz mi vida… y el cuarto…mi cómplice, mi compañero, mi aliado en la vida, en la muerte y mas allá…un torbellino de sensaciones y emociones, el amor y el odio…mi mejor amigo y mi peor enemigo, las dos caras de la moneda. El niño con el que jugaba Quidditch siendo una bebé…una tormenta. Contradicción completa._

_No sabía a donde esa lucha me iba a llevar. Aquí estaba yo… en los dos bandos, pero en ninguno. Siendo luz y oscuridad, pero siendo nada…el titiritero al que todos creían marioneta…_

—_¿Señorita Granger? —La intervención de un viejo de cabello y barbas blancas y largas, poseedor de abrumantes ojos azules, interrumpió mis cavilaciones. Mi respuesta sonó algo ansiosa y titubeante._

—_¿Si, Profesor Dumbledore?_

—_¡Oh, por favor! Entre nosotros no hay jerarquías. Tan solo dime Albus…_

—_¿Qué-qué está usted queriendo decir, señor? —Su maldito tono tan conciliador, ese que me altera por completo, logró sacarme más aún de mi tranquilidad habitual._

—"_Cuando la oscuridad domine la luz, de las tinieblas la doncella de luz llegará y en su seno, una nueva era comenzará" — Rayos, Rayos, Rayos, ¿Cómo pudo éste viejo enterarse de todo? Mejor ocultarlo hasta el final. Lamentablemente, mi respuesta surgió sorprendida de mis labios._

—_¿Qué quiere decir eso?_

—_Que tienes mi apoyo, Doncella de Sangre, si con eso nos ayudas a obtener la victoria._

—_¿Doncella de sangre? Con todo respeto, profesor, pero es lo más disparatado que he oído en mi vida…y eso que llevo seis años con Ron y Harry —De pronto sentí como una violenta ola la mente de Dumbledore que intentaba irrumpir en mis pensamientos. Fue tanta la fuerza que debí fortalecer mis barreras mentales aún más…ni punto de comparación con las intromisiones de Voldemort, con él, bastaba crear pensamientos falsos. Pero esto…si no conseguía distraerlo pronto, era segura su intromisión, y quizás qué podría ver. Hay cosas que es mejor que no sepa. De pronto, todos los vidrios y los elementos de vidrio existentes en la habitación se hicieron añicos, con gran estruendo, y al fin el viejo dejó de pujar mi barrera, observándome con una sonrisa. Enseguida entendí…él lo hizo para forzarme a usar alguno de mis poderes y así delatarme._

—_Asumo entonces que usted está del lado de los oscuros, ¿No es así? —A esas alturas, ya era inútil seguir fingiendo. Nadie diga que no lo intenté._

—_No lo estoy…Voldemort cree contar con mi lealtad…pero no puedo rebajarme a ser dominada por ese desperdicio humano_

—_¿Dónde está su lealtad, entonces?_

—_Conmigo… "La doncella de sangre es leal a sí misma, no es pura ni oscura, no es ni luz ni oscuridad…Flotando entre el ser y el no ser permanecerá, como un barco a la deriva en alta mar…" Sin embargo no puedo apoyar a Voldemort. Quiero derrotarlo tanto o más que usted…_

—_¿…Para alzar el reino de sangre?_

—_Para alzar el reino del trueno…_

—_Nobles ideales tienes... Sin embargo… ¿Tienes los medios?_

—_Esos…me los brindarás tú…—Sus serios ojos azules, de pronto, reflejaron inmensa ternura y tendió su mano derecha hacia mí._

—_Es un trato, señora…—Tomé su mano, sellando el acuerdo._

—_Trato. _

—_¿Hasta qué punto has desarrollado tus poderes?_

_Nuestra conversación derivó a otros temas. Media hora después me encontraba entrando al gran comedor._

—_¡Hola, chicos —Me senté entre mis dos amigos, Ron se hallaba inmerso en una, al parecer, interesante conversación con Lavender, pues no puso atención a mi saludo. Potter, en cambio, se desligó de la conversación en la que participaba con Ginny y Neville para saludarme._

—_¡Hola, Herms!... ¿Hablaste con Dumbledore? _

—_Claro que sí…vengo de su despacho…_

—_Y…¿Qué quería? —Preguntó curioso._

—_Nada, solo me entregaba unos documentos que le había solicitado para adelantar algo del exámen especial de medimagia… —Me observó con el entrecejo fruncido._

—_¿Y para qué los quieres ahora si aún falta bastante para dar los éxtasis?_

—_¡¿Qué no es obvio? Para estudiar, claramente… los EXTASIS están a la vuelta de la esquina…—Oh, sí…el éxtasis de la guerra…_

—_¡Hermione! ¡Los EXTASIS son el próximo año —Odio, ODIO que me miren con la cara de "¿estás loca o qué?" con que me miró Harry al pronunciar sus palabras._

—_¿Sabes lo difícil que es entrar a la universidad de "Defensa y artes mágicas" para ingresar a la escuela de Inefables…o a la Universidad de salud, para estudiar medimagia? —Por supuesto, tanto mi tono como mi expresión no podían ser muy amigables, luego de semejante…insulto.— Por cierto, deberías revisar nuevamente los requisitos de la escuela de Aurors…y empezar a estudiar ya…¡Yo puedo ayudarte con los horarios!_

—_Si, si…está bien, en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade iré a la oficina universitaria a preguntar —Acto seguido, puso una gran GRAN cucharada de macarrones con queso en mi plato y una porción de pavo.— Ten, Hermione, quedarás en los huesos si sigues comiendo tan poco, ni creas que no he visto tus hábitos alimenticios estos últimos días. Y no te paras hasta que termines._

—_¿No crees que es mucho?_

—_Ya te lo dije…no te paras hasta que termines TODO. Y no trates de hacerme tonto…que te estoy mirando._

—_Entendido, jefe —Frente a aquello, no pudo más que reír, risa que luego tuve que forzarme a emitir también. Tomé el tenedor al ver que era imposible replicar, y comencé a comer. _

_Fue entonces cuando sentí esa gélida mirada clavada en mi rostro, claramente molesta al observarme conversar tan amenamente con mi compañero de casa._

_Y odié admitirlo –aún lo hago-…pero las atenciones de ese chico…no me desagradan…para nada. Y ese es un verdadero peligro. Tengo una importante misión que cumplir…y no estoy para sentimentalismos."_

_----------------------------------_

Muchas gracias por sus reviews!!!

me sentí muy feliz al verlos!!!

siento no haber actualizado antes, estaba en exámenes.

pero ahora, tengo practicamente 3 hermosas semanas de vacaciones...

intentaré subir dos capítulos por semana, pero no prometo nada...

y como podrán ver...

Marie SI es Hermione...=P

(lo sé, estoy destrozando la historia de Rowling)

Por cierto. Gracias por el detallito de las fechas xD...tenía otras fechas en el cuaderno, y cuando lo pasé, pues se me traspapelaron los años.

intentaré modificarla...pero a veces me pilla la tecnología.... =P

see yu soon!!!

next chapter: Lo Cuatro Titanes


	3. Los Cuatro Titanes

_**Capítulo III:**__** Los Cuatro Titanes**_**.**

_"Aún no entiendo qué fue lo que él vio en mí. Está bien, a tres los entiendo…el primero, sediento de poder como está, aunque claro, coincidirán conmigo en que es imposible que él sea capaz de amar. Es un sádico, asesino que no se puede catalogar como humano. Es una aberración, un monstruo. Sin embargo me tiene a su lado, precisamente a mí…¿Qué más podría él querer? _

_El segundo…ama la sabiduría y pues, modestia a parte soy la mejor bruja que ha pisado Hogwarts desde tiempos inmemoriales, mas brillante que Lily Potter, incluso. Pero su cariño, más que como amante, es paternal. Me conoce desde pequeña…fue mi tutor bastantes años…pasé un par de veranos en su casa, de modo que es como si fuera mi padre...aunque pueda parecer de otro modo…También está él, Draco. Imbuido como está en las creencias de sangre, criado en la alta elite de la sociedad mágica, quiere a alguien a su lado con influencias, poderosa, a su altura…astuta, despierta y ambiciosa, en otras palabras, busca una Malfoy que, por supuesto, debe ser hermosa y –con riesgo de parecer superficial y arrogante- exudo belleza hasta por los vez no como Hermione, pero sí como soy realmente. Marie. Pero él…¡EL! Es un verdadero misterio como pudo fijarse en la ratona de biblioteca…en la sabihonda repulsiva!...Hermione es odiosa, mandona, fea…¡Es todo TODO lo que él no es! Supongo que eso le gusta. Que "soy" su antítesis, si él es blanco, ella es negro…tan opuestos como los protones son de los electrones de los que tanto hablan los muggles…o como un ácido y una base, como un anión y un catión, como un vampiro y un hombre lobo. Como la cobardía y la valentía, como el día y la noche…o como un duende y un gigante…incluso como un muggle y Malfoy. Diferentes, insalvablemente opuestos, pero, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sea verdad eso de "polos opuestos se atraen…después de todo, los protones y los electrones se atraen y el ácido y la base se neutralizan pero los gigantes y los enanos no se leevan…nunca se han llevado… ¿O sí? Ciertamente no lo sé…creo que la ratona iría corriendo a averiguarlo…"_

-Malfoy-Un susurro rompió la quietud de la silenciosa sala donde una mujer de largos y rizos cabellos negros se encontraba. De inmediato sus ojos se dirigieron al anular de su zurda, coronado por un majestuoso –antiguo, costoso y hermoso- anillo de compromiso que comenzó a hacer girar en el dedo luego de apoyar un arco de madera –de Eucalipto, para la flexibilidad- en su suporte de hierro.

La joven exhaló un hondo suspiro, aguantando las lágrimas que bailaban en sus ojos. Respiró luego un par de veces y miró a su alrededor, tranquilizándose de poco. Se encontraba descalza, con los pies apoyados en el verde y suave pasto. En la mitad izquierda de la estancia se elevaba una muralla de 3 metros y medio hecha de fardos de paja. Del lado derecho, un par de metros antes del final de la habitación, y con una distancia de 1 metro y medio entre cada uno, se alzan blancos, de soporte de madera y recubiertos de una gruesa capa de paja, en la que hay pintados tres círculos concéntricos, azul, negro y rojo, desde el más externo hacia el interno. La sala poseía luz de igual intensidad en cada rincón, para facilitar la visibilidad. Luego de recorrer con la vista, se dispuso a trotar por espacio de diez minutos en su ropa deportiva blanca y negra, hizo su serie de 100 abdominales levantó unas 25 veces unas pequeñas pesas de 2Kg, que extrajo de un pequeño cuartito tras la pared de paja, y su ciclo de elongaciones pertinente antes de coger su karkaj de cuero con 10 flechas y colgárselo en su espalda.

Asimismo tomó su arco con la zurda y se alejó quince metros del blanco central y se paró de lado al blanco, con el brazo izquierdo dirigido hacia el. Con la diestra cogió una flecha y trancó su parte trasera a la cuerda del arco que sujetaba con la izquierda y, cuando inspeccionaba sus pies –pies paralelos, trazando una línea recta con sus hombros, rodillas apenas flectadas, espalda perfectamente derecha, músculos firmes pero relajados, hombros levemente hacia atrás, con las escápulas marcadas y bastante juntas y rostro volteado hacia la izquierda, observando el blanco, con la barbilla en alto- sintió la puerta abrirse. De inmediato, sin variar un ápice su postura y concentración, adoptó la imagen de Hermione. Elevó sus brazos -sosteniendo el arco firmemente en la curvatura de sus dedos pulgar e índice, sin envolverlo y con el brazo totalmente recto- hasta la altura de su hombro y tensó la cuerda, sujeta con el dedo índice y medio de su diestra a cada lado de la flecha, hasta llevar su mano a la terminación de su maxilar, justo bajo su oreja, anclándola con fuerza, para luego soltar la cuerda no más de 3 segundos después, una rápida flecha surcó el aire, llegando un poco mas al centro del borde del círculo interior.

-Descuida, soy Draco –Tras hablar, el joven cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras la mujer volvía a su apariencia normal al tiempo que cargaba una nueva flecha y la soltaba.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Su voz, carente de emoción, pronunció las palabras cuando una tercera flecha les hacía compañía a las otras dos. El rubio ignoró su comentario y pronunció con desdén.

-Aún no entiendo porqué te interesa tanto este deporte muggle…-Impertubable, recibió una respuesta igual de monocorde que anteriormente mientras tomaba una cuarta flecha.

-Por millonésima vez, Malfoy. No es un deporte, es un arte…y no solo lo practican los muggles ¿O debo recordarte que fue un centauro quién me enseñó a utilizarlo?-Soltó entonces la cuarta flecha y preparó la quinta.

-¿…Y te interesa por…?-La respuesta automatizada de Marie no se hizo esperar.

-Aumenta mi poder de concentración, control emocional, disciplina, me ayuda a mantener mi estado físico, sirve para distraerme, entretención, mejorar mi equilibrio, puntería…-Al soltar la quinta flecha, una firme voz la interrumpió.

-Bien, bien…ya entendí…

-¿Venías nada más por eso?-Cargó por sexta vez.

-Snape te busca. –Esas tres palabras parecieron reactivar su cerebro, ya que soltó la sexta flecha algo ansiosamente, que se clavó en el centro mismo del blanco, justo a la altura de su hombro, se descolgó el karkaj y acto seguido se lo entregó algo bruscamente al hombre junto a su arco mientras volvía a la apariencias de Hermione. Con voz firme habló a Draco al tiempo que caminaba a la salida con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro al observar el punto en que se clavó la última flecha.

-Guárdalos…acuérdate de sacar las seis flechas con la varita…no se te ocurra tirarlas así como así que no tengo tiempo de arreglarlas luego. Nos vemos a las 22:00 aquí mismo y trae el equipo de esgrima…-Y sin dejarlo replicar, se retiró de la sala multipropósito, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, donde un enfadado Draco pateó la puerta antes de seguir sus pasos, previo a un maroma de varita que extrajo las flechas de la pared y las dejó en el karkaj con las demás mientras modulaba, con un tono de voz bastante mas alto.

-"¡Uy sí, Sevie…ya voy por ti, amor!"…tonterías…¿qué se cree? ¿Que puede darme órdenes?...a Draco Malfoy nadie lo obliga a nada…¡Y QUE CONSTE QUE LE LLEVO EL ESTÚPIDO ARCO PORQUE SOY AMABLE!

"_Nunca pensé que me vería en tal aprieto…no es que crea que no lo merezca, porque de hecho, me lo merezco más que nadie…aunque aún no sé bien qué mal pude hacer en mi vida pasada como para haber nacido marcada de tal forma. Es curioso que ni tan siquiera Severus pueda ayudarme en algo._

_-Hermione, ¿Te sucede algo?_

_-¿Eh? No, Harry, no sucede nada, sólo estoy pensando en que debo ir a la biblioteca después de la cena. ¿Me prestarías tu capa y el mapa?_

_-¿La capa y el mapa? ¿Para qué los quieres?_

_-Pues yo…debo ir a la sección prohibida. Sé que soy Prefecta y puedo entrar, pero alcanzaría tan solo una hora y necesitaré al menos tres._

_-Hermione, sea lo que sea que tienes que hacer, puedes hacerlo mañana. Tienes que descansar._

_-No, Harry, quiero terminar el reporte de Snape esta noche, así mañana puedo centrarme en el de McGonagall y en el de Vector._

_-Bien, bien, tú ganas. Pero mañana me ayudas con los deberes.-Suspiro. _

_-Claro, Harry, mañana te ayudo._

_No pude concentrarme en el resto de la conversación, afortunadamente Ron esta noche no estuvo acaramelado con Brown y se pusieron a discutir de las estrategias de Quidditch._

_Algunas noches tengo sueños extraños, sé que soy yo, pero por supuesto no veo mi cuerpo, hay un hombre junto a mí. Muerto. Tiene el cabello rubio oscuro, la piel algo tostada, sin duda por el sol, barba de un par de días y lleva armadura. Está cubierto de sangre, al igual que mis manos. Mis manos están manchadas por su sangre. Algo me dice que yo misma provoqué su muerte, pero no sé quién es él, ni como pasaron las cosas, sólo me veo llorando sobre él, abrazando su cuerpo inerte, manchando de sangre mi rostro, pero eso no pareciera importar demasiado, aunque el contraste entre mi vestido blanco y el carmín es bastante impactante de ver. Luego se acerca a mí una mujer de cabellos negros y largos, trenzados y atados por un trozo de cuero. Toda ella exuda cierta paz y lleva una sonrisa eterna. Aún ahora puedo evocarla cuando lo deseo. Me extiende la mano. Nunca he tocado nada semejante, su aura es pura paz, sin embargo su tacto es frío, es perturbador. Con él puedes revivir la destrucción de la guerra. Es algo duro, es algo totalmente detestable, y aún así, es embriagante. Sus ojos son negros, fríos, duros, peor que los grises de Draco, peor incluso que los de Voldemort, nunca he visto nada tan horrible y en contraste con ellos, se perfilan unos dulces labios, un poco rojos, pero amables, acogedores. Incluso dan ganas de perderse en ellos. No, no se confundan, no soy lesbiana ni nada parecido, es solo que la sensación es indescriptible, uno desearía quedarse en esa paz en que envuelve todo con su sonrisa. Entonces todo se vuelve brumoso, de pronto estoy corriendo con un vestido carmín entre brumas, de pronto estoy cruzando lo que parece un mar en un barco de velas negras…al fondo puedo observar una suerte de isla, pero no sé donde estoy y entonces, entonces todo se vuelve brumas, y despierto extrañamente agitada. Recordando una y otra vez una misma frase: "Tus pecados serán perdonados cuando la séptima luna de tu séptimo ciclo llegue a su fin." No sé que querrá decir eso. _

_Esa noche me llevé la capa y el mapa de Harry a la sala de los menesteres y fui a entrenar esgrima con Draco. Estaba algo enfadado con lo que pasó en la tarde, pero nada que un buen plan contra Weasley pueda solucionar. Todo dentro de un clima de "cooperación Inter.-casas", por supuesto. _

_Mañana hay paseo a Hogsmeade, Draco se quedará arreglando el armario evnescente, yo, en cambio, tengo otra misión igual de importante que realizar. Si sigo viva a fines de este año me aseguraré de decirle a Dumbledore que busque agentes más competentes para la orden. El único espia que vale la pena es Severus. Maxwell es un maldito perro rabioso al que Voldemort ya tiene bien fichado, no estará vivo para la reunión de la próxima semana"._


	4. Visita a Hogsmeade y Maldiciones

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen única y exclusivamente a J. K. Rowling yo solo los hago interactuar con mis OC y los meto en nuevos aprietos.**

Editado 03 de Octubre.

_**Capítulo IV:**__** Visita a Hogsmeade Y Maldiciones.**_

_"Para los Malfoy, la primera salida a Hogsmeade de sexto curso siempre será recordado con cierto desazón; para la familia Bell, como el peor día de sus vidas; para Potter, como la primera de varias vidas que casi cobra una misión; para Voldemort, como la primera gran falla del Dragón. Y para mí será siempre la vez que me di cuenta que yo también soy humana…y que me equivoco –No es que nunca halla errado, es que nunca un error había sido tan grave-, como la primera vez que casi cae por mi propia mano, una mujer que nada que ver tiene en esta lucha de voluntades. Porque sí, el plan que Malfoy junior y yo maquinamos, no nos resultó nada bien._

_Tal como estaba planeado, salí junto a mis perritos Gryffindor del castillo hacia el pueblo y mas tarde nos adentramos en "Las Tres Escobas". Precisamente siguiendo el plan me ofrecí a ir a la barra a pedir las tres jarras de Hidromiel para tener contacto visual con Madame Rosmerta. Hasta aquí, tal como debía pasar todo. _

_Las cosas se complicaron después, algo –quizás el alcohol- disminuyó mi concentración y el pseudo imperio que usé en la guapa tabernera no salió como quería. Se suponía que Rosmerta utilizaría un imperio que yo controlaría a la primera chica que entrara a los servicios. Pues, la mujer entregó el paquete a la pequeña desafortunada Katie Bell, pero mi maldición no fue lo suficientemente estable, y bueno -je- en algún momento se zafó y ella abrió el paquete que debía llegar al viejo Dumbledore. Resultado: Una alumna en San Mungo por una maldición que la hubiese matado de no haber tenido las barreras mentales bien arriba -protegiéndose de caer presa en una nueva imperdonable-, o de tener unos…digamos ¿50 años o más?. Definitivamente un error inexcusable. Y ahora vamos a ver como desvío la atención que los miembros del "dúo dinámico" de seguro pondrán sobre Draco. _

_Y veamos la reprimenda de mi madre –y la del rubio-, de Dumbledore y de Severus. ¡Ah! Y claro, "el culebrón de la culebra", como gentilmente la nombró mi ¿compañero, amigo tal vez? Draco…_

_Este vejete me tiene loca…se cree que con su tonito saca algo, ¡ya sé que fue mi culpa! ¡Fue un error! –Horror, mas bien- pero de todas formas, en la guerra nunca queda el mundo entero alegres y contentos saltando por el prado. Una guerra sin bajas, no es guerra, y si tengo que matar a 100 o incluso a 1000 personas con una daga o una espada -con arco y flecha, nunca- pues morirán decapitados -¿Para qué dejar a Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington solo?- o empalados –para seguir la costumbre del difunto Vlad Tepes- o, en el mejor de los casos y si estoy de buen humor, con una daga atravesada en el corazón -haciendo tributo a "Romeo y Julieta" por supuesto-._

_Dios…Esto ya es estresante…_

—_Lo siento, profesor, pero no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí. Tengo importantes asuntos que atender. Buenas tardes, profesor—Y, sin dejar al viejo seguir hablando, salí del despacho con la misma tranquilidad de mi voz y dirigí mis pasos hacia los jardines._

_Me encontraba yo caminando por el vestíbulo, frente a la ventana, cuando una mancha gris tras la misma llamó mi atención. Prestando más atención me di cuenta que aquella era mi lechuza, que llevaba atada la cinta carmín con el cascabel, que yo misma compré para ella, atada en lo que podríamos decir era su cuello. Rápidamente salí a su encuentro, refugiando mi cuello con mi bufanda para protegerme un poco del frío reinante. El animal llevaba atada en su pata un pergamino enrollado con una cinta plateada que ya tantas otras veces he utilizado en el transcurso de mi vida._

_Carta de mi distinguida madre."_

El fuerte portazo, procedido por enérgicos pasos alertaron al hombre tras el escritorio, que, incluso antes de subir la mirada, fue presa de un sobresalto provocado por el poderoso golpe de una mano abierta sobre su escritorio, burdamente amortiguado por un papel. La voz malhumorada del dueño de los grasientos cabellos se oyó como un siseo mientras levantaba su iracunda mirada hacia su indeseable visitante.

—¿Pero que…?

—¡Maldición, Severus! —Al reconocer la voz y la mirada de su interlocutora, dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, aún con la expresión disgustada.

—¿Qué sucede, Marie? —Por toda respuesta, la joven tomó el papel estrellado en la mesa sin cuidado, arrugándolo con saña y extendiéndolo al profesor.

—Sólo lee —El hombre cogió el pergamino y obedeció la orden. Al terminar observó a su visitante con una ceja alzada.

—¿Algún problema con que tu hermana venga a Hogwarts? —Un nuevo manotazo acompañó el impaciente grito.

—¡¿Qué si hay un problema con que Hannah venga?! ¡Por supuesto que hay un problema!

—¿Se podría saber cuál es ese? Y te agradecería controlar el tono, y los golpes. Estamos a un metro de distancia y no soportaré tus niñerías en MI despacho.

—Está bien. Lo siento. Pero es que si Hannah viene…supondría pasar a la segunda etapa del plan y aún no acaba la primera. Las cosas se adelantarían y no puedo lidiar con eso —Y, apesadumbrada, se dejó caer en el asiento frente al hombre—. No ahora… —El acompañante le observó curioso.

¿Por qué "no ahora"? —Un bufido exasperado precedió la respuesta.

¿Y aún lo preguntas después del fiasco en que se convirtió el plan de Malfoy

y mío? —Severus frunció el entrecejo.

—Hablando de eso ¿qué pretendías? —Marie se sonrojó levemente.

—Pu-pues que el collar llegara a Dumbledore.

—¿Y entonces qué sucedió?

—Creo que el hechizo sobre Rosmerta se debilitó y bueno…Bell se zafó…

—¿Y porqué se debilitó?

—Yo… me imagino que por efecto del Hidromiel.

—¿Hidromiel? —Snape apretó los puños sobre la mesa, estrujando el papel que aún sostenía y arrugando más su ceño— ¿Tomaste Hidromiel sabiendo los efectos que tiene sobre ti y que necesitabas concentración? Para ser un "genio" –nótese el sarcasmo- eres bastante tonta.

—Lo…lo siento —Entonces bajó su mirada, repentinamente pálida de la pena y la vergüenza.

—¡Pues claro que lo sientes! ¡casi asesinas a una niña!

—¡Pero está viva!

—Sí, claro, y como sigue viva volverás a tomar Hidromiel a ver si esta vez logras matarla! —Ante las duras palabras, el carmín bailó nuevamente en las mejillas de la joven, que habló ya más calmada.

—Sabes que ya no cometeré mas errores así de graves…menos ese en particular —El profesor suspiró.

—Eso espero, Marie. Pues no me gustaría que fueras tú quién muriese…

—Eso nunca, Severus… no todavía, al menos —Evaluándola, el interpelado le devolvió la carta.

—¿Cómo vas a solucionar esto?

Algunos minutos después, una carta escrita con una esmerada caligrafía reposaba entre las manos de la castaña.

"_Querida madre:_

_Necesito más tiempo, no puedo lidiar aún con ello. Un mes más es todo lo que te pido. Haz los arreglos necesarios para aplazar el viaje, de lo demás me encargo yo._

_M.K."_

—Ven, Mohru, ven acá, pequeña —La lechuza gris se acercó a su dueña, que la esperaba con chucherías lechuciles para que comiera mientras aseguraba el pergamino a su pequeña patita —Cuando termines, asegúrate de entregarle esta carta a mi madre, por favor, cariño —Y acaricio la cabecita del animal antes de salir de la lechucería rumbo a su sala común.

—Hola Harry —Sonrió al joven sentado en la cómoda butaca adjunta mientras se dejaba caer sobre otra, suspirando cansada.

—Hola, Hermione. ¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde?

—En la biblioteca, por supuesto, ¿dónde más? —El joven alzó una ceja.

—¿Toda la tarde?

—Pues sí, me pasé la hora de almuerzo por lo que fui a las cocinas a servirme almuerzo —Suspira nuevamente—. Lástima que aún no logro mucho con los elfos —El joven rió.

—¿Aún con lo de la Peddo? —Hermione respondió algo enfadada.

—¡Es P.E.D.D.O. y por supuesto que sigo con ella! ¡No es digno que los magos y brujas esclavicen a seres vivos que incluso son más poderosos! ¡Ellos tienen tanto derecho a vivir libres en el mundo mágico como nosotros y es algo absolutamente barbárico tratarlos de manera tan inapropiada! Creo que hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore sobre eso, supongo –y espero- que comparta mi opinión. —Su compañero de casa sonrió.

—De seguro si te hará caso. El problema son los elfos. Dime algo, ¿alguno ha aceptado, en estos dos años, tus bufandas, gorros y calcetines tejidos? —La muchacha se sonrojó.

—No, pero es cuestión de tiempo, además, los magos se han encargado tanto de lavarles el cerebro que ya olvidaron su derecho a convivir con los magos como iguales.

—¿Alguna vez lo hicieron?

—¡Pues claro que sí, Harry! Por el siglo IV incluso tenían sus propias ciudades, arrebatadas, como no, por los magos sangre pura que los deseaban como esclavos. Deberías pedir de vez en cuando alguno de los libros que recomienda el profesor Binns.

—¿El profesor Binns recomienda libros? Eso sí que es digno de estudio —Las musicales risas de los dos amigos inundaron el espacio lleno de vida de la sala común.

—Por cierto, Herry, ¿has visto a Ron? —El joven se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que debe estar por ahí, conversando con Lavender

—Con Lavender… —Pero aquél susurro se perdió entre el barullo de la sala.

—¿Jugamos Ajedrez mágico?

—Muy violento

—¿Snap Explosivo?

—Igual.

—¿Gobstones? —El ceño fruncido de Hermione bastó como respuesta— ¿Qué propones?

—¿Vamos a terminar el ensayo de Transformaciones?

—¿No podemos pasar un término de tarde relajados en la sala común haciendo cosas sin sentido?

—Es mejor tener las cosas hechas para dormir bien por la noche.

—Pues yo duermo bien aun sin haber hecho los deberes del día siguiente.

—Pero no deberías.

—No sé como puedes hacer las cosas de tan buena gana…

—No sé cómo pueden ser tan flojos Ron y tú.

—Te admiro.

—Y yo a ti —Se sonrieron, mirándose a los ojos.

Esa noche, por una vez, Hermione disfrutó de las triviales conversaciones con Harry, quién, a su vez, saboreó el sentimiento de suficiencia que inundaba a su amiga al saber que asistiría a sus clases del día con todos sus deberes correctamente realizados.


End file.
